Wither Away
by Shimegami
Summary: The BO have found out about the apotoxin, and as Conan and Ai run for their lives, Ran is caught in a loselose situation, with no choice but to choose the most painful path...
1. Chapter 1

------

It _had_ been a relatively normal day.

She had been in the Agency, enjoying her weekend, her father was out and about somewhere, and Conan had gone out to play with his friends. Just like any other Sunday.

Until Ayumi and the others had come running home to her in tears.

Conan and Ai had been kidnapped.

To be honest, she wasn't sure why she hadn't stayed. She had made a quick, jerky call to the police to report it, took the kids to Agasa, and then had promptly run off to search the entire city for the missing children - on foot, if she had to.

It was rather silly to think one teenage girl would be able to find two missing kids better than the entire police force, but her heart wouldn't listen. Conan was her dear adopted little brother who reminded her so much of her missing Shinichi, and Ai was a sweet and quiet girl who she had come to look on as a little sister, much like Ayumi.

So she ran and searched, going to all the placesshe thought they might go, hoping against hope that maybe they'd get themselves out of it - Conan's talent of getting into trouble was countered by the fact that he could also get _out_ of it amazingly well.

But she searched, and still no sign.

She was walking down some street - she'd long stopped paying attention to were she actually was - and looked forlornly at the buildings around her.Some sort of industrial business section, with small warehouses scattered here and there.

She turned the corner around one - and froze.

A black car of an old foreign make was parked on the side of the street, and two men were each searching down the street, on either side. Men dressed entirely in black, from their hats to their boots, and one was even sporting sunglasses - despite the fact that the sun had set an hour ago. And the other had the longest hair she'd ever seen on a man, blond and almost too delicate for someone of his size.

She felt her blood go cold. not only did they sceam "villian" to every single one of her senses, there was something else about them as well.

She _recognized_ them. The men in black at the amusement park, the day Shinichi disappeared.

They had stopped her search when she had appeared, and had stood staring at her for a moment, as if her appearance had dumbfounded them. But then, suddenly, they begn striding towards her, and she could see the one with the sunglasses reach discretely into his jacket.

Only one weapon was usually carried like that. And he could get it out and kill her before she could turn the corner - she had taken a few too many precious steps away from it.

And also, somehow with certainy she knew, just by the way they looked at her, that not only did they know why Shinichi had disappeared, they knew about Conan and Ai too - and knew she was conected to them.

She suddenly had a very cold feeling that she was going to die here.

But suddenly both stopped with looks as close to surprise as they would ever show, and she belatedly felt a presence come up behind her.

Before she could whirl around and face her new attacker, a cloth was held in front of her face with slender but strong fingers, that had a distinct chemical smell - it had been used on her several times before, she thought as she dazedly gave into the drug. Chloroform.

As her world grew dark and she faded away from conciousness, a voice she had heard before - both long ago and yet rather recently - whispered in her ear in English.

"Good night, Angel."

And with that, she knew no more and was lost to the world of the drug.

------


	2. Chapter 2

------

Sound was the first thing she was aware of. The sound of voices nearby.

Arguing voices.

"Really, Vermouth? What's the deal? Kidnapping this girl...she should be shot on the spot, she's seen us before, and probably has no problem putting two and two together with us and her missing detective."

That voice was cold, causing her to shiver. She kept her eyes closed - somehow, she didn't want to see the situation she was in at the moment. Besides, the longer she remained "unconcious", the more she might learn. Then next, that honey-smooth voice she recognized on two levels.

"Really, Gin...shooting the poor dear and leaving on the street would be much too obvious. Besides she is much too useful to kill, at least not yet."

A derisive snort. "Useful?"

Suddenly, heels clicked her way, and manicured fingers grabbed her chin and forced her head up. "Open your eyes, Angel. I know you're awake."

There was no use resisting those fingers or that voice. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling tears of fear prick at her eyes. For all the voice had said she was too useful to die, she had implied that Ran was only useful to a certain extent. She might be killed anytime the woman felt she was no longer worth anything.

Not to mention, that cold-voiced man might decide to kill her, just to get her out of the way and spite the woman.

A beautiful woman stood in front of her, holding her chin up.

She looked far too young for that voice and the air of secrets she carried about her. That, really, should have been Ran's first clue.

"Well, now, Angel, since you've been listening for a bit, I might as well tell you what I need you for. Cooperate, and you and your loved ones will live in eternal peace, with no bother from us."

Gulping, Ran stared up at her. Part of her, the brave part, wanted to refuse right then and there. The promise of peace just screamed emptiness at her - she had a feeling, that no matter what she did, she and those she loved would live in the shadow of death. It was something Shinichi would have done.

But...Ran was not Shinichi. And no matter how strong her will, it was quickly withering under the pressure of imminent death and the threat of everything she knew being wiped out.

She wouldn't let those she loved die, no matter the price to herself.

And, there was no harm in learning what they wanted from her, at least. She licked her dry lips, before trying to speak in a strong voice.

It came out as a strained, weak whisper instead, weak with the fear of a young girl. "W-what do you want from me?"

The woman - Vermouth, Ran belatedly remembered - smiled. It was not a nice smile.

"Just one thing. Bring us your little friend, the detective. Kudo Shinichi. Also going by the alias of one Edogawa Conan."

Ran stared a long time. Two thoughts warred for supremecy. For one, why did they want with Shinichi? And...

Shinichi was Conan?

It was somehow less surprising than it should be. She'd figured it out herself, only to give up numerous times as Conan had repeatedly proved he and Shinichi were separate people. But the doubt had always remained, that everything was just an elaborate ruse to throw smokescreens in her eyes.

And, that apparently was the truth. What would she know, anyways, that these people didn't? If they said Shinichi was Conan, it was probably from far stronger evidence than even she had found.

"And...what...are you going to do to Shinichi if I bring him to you..." She shouldn't have asked - she knew the answer.

Once again, that not-nice, yet beautiful smile. "Why, we'll...take care of him. Permanently."

The brave side grabbed her mouth for a moment and ran with it. "No! I won't let you kill Shinichi!" She couldn't let them harm Shinichi, he was her-

Cold metal was suddenly under her chin, instead of fingers. The muzzle of a gun was now buried under her jaw, and she went cold. The brave part of her promptly wilted back to where it had been.

"Refusal isn't an option, Angel. Either you bring us that detective, or we'll kill you, him, and everyone else you know and love. And no one will ever know it was more than an accident." The gun nudged her insistently. "So, which will be? Will you really condemn everyone just because of your love for one boy?"

It was...a horribly unfair decision. Ran closed her eyes with a whimper.

It was true, she couldn't bear Shinichi's death. But...

But...was he worth the death of everyone else? Especially when he would be just another target?

Vermouth seemed to read her mind. "He'll die either way, Angel. So decide quickly."

She hovered a moment, undecisive as her heart warred with herself. Then, a voice seemed to well up from the depths of her heart, a familiar voice that always could calm her. He'd never said the words she was hearing now, but she knew he would say them, if he had the chance.

"_What are you thinking, Ran? I'm not worth all those people...besides, death for glory, remember?_"

It hurt her. But it would have to be her decision. Shinichi was always right.

Opening her eyes again, not bothering to stop the tears, she replied, voice surprisingly steady.

"I'll do it."

The gun retracted, and Vermouth gave her another smile. "Good Angel. You work for us now, so you'd better do just what we say." She began to turn, before stopping, and smiling once again, this one indescribable. "Oh yes, you'll need a more suitable name than my pet name."

Fingers trailed her face. "Sweet, but being fermented, turned rotten. A brandy...yes, from now on, your name will be Madeira."

Bowing her head, the newest agent for the Black Organization stood, tears still falling down her cheeks.

Salvation for everyone she loved, except the one she loved most.

-------


End file.
